No Title yet
by ShindouSan
Summary: A Yuki+Shuichi fic


Modyssey Gray 8/18/02  
  
  
  
"Idiot" Yuki Eiri thought to himself as he stared at his blank computer screen. "What kind of idiot would put up with me for this long?" A few minutes earlier he had yelled at Shuichi for being too noisy. Yuki replayed the painful scene in his head.  
  
"Yuki! Yuki! Yuuuuuuuuuuuuki! You'll never believe what happened! We had an interview today and-"  
  
"Shut up you brat! Can't you see I'm trying to get some work done?! " His heart ached as he uttered those words, but he couldn't stop them from leaving his mouth. "Baka, just leave me alone." Yuki felt another surge of pain go through his chest.  
  
"Sorry Yuki.I'll let you work.." The look Shuichi gave him was one that would haunt him for the rest of the night. The intense hurt in Shuichi's eyes made him want to apologize for everything he had said to him. He wanted to confess his love-to tell Shuichi how much he really meant to him. Instead, all he had done was turn away as Shuichi slowly dragged himself out of the room.  
  
Yuki suddenly snapped out of his daze by the sound of Shuichi sobbing uncontrollably. He'd reassured himself of his cruel behavior in the past by telling himself that if he kept pushing Shuichi away, it would be less painful for the both of them. Right now Yuki questioned whether that was true or not.  
  
Slowly, Yuki rose up out of his office chair. He needed Shuichi. Right now. He left the thoughts of pushing Shuichi away behind him as he made his way out of his office. He followed the sound of Shuichi's sobs and found him crumpled in a darkened corner of the living room. Yuki stood right in front of him. His tall form made the corner even darker and this caused Shuichi to look up.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuki.I didn't mean to bother you. I should've known you were busy. I'm just a nuisance and I don't-" Yuki interrupted Shuichi's apology by putting his long, lean finger across Shuichi's swollen pink lips. He loved the way Shuichi's soft lips felt against his skin.  
  
"I should be the one apologizing." Yuki said. "You didn't deserve that at all. I didn't have to be so mean...." Yuki tried to restrain himself but was unsuccessful as tears started to well up in his eyes. Rivulets of bitter tears fell down his face as he continued. "Shuichi, I love you. It's not right to hurt the person you love. I just didn't want you to get hurt or be disappointed by me.so I pushed you away. I'm so sorry. You deserve someone better--someone who will treat you right." Yuki was feeling very vulnerable and quickly looked down at the floor. All he could see through his blurred vision was a puddle forming from his own tears.  
  
"Yuki." Shuichi said. You could hear the surprise in his voice. Yuki had always been so cold, and now he was sitting here crying to Shuichi. It was definitely a shock. "Yuki, I-I-I don't want anybody else. I want you! I would never be disappointed by you! You're soooooo cool! I love you so much. I knew we were meant to be together the first time I saw you. I felt connected to you, even though you did insult my lyrics." Shuichi chuckled, remembering their first meeting. "That wasn't a chance meeting.I believe it was destiny. Without you in my life, I would be nothing. I would die! It hurts me when you yell at me because I feel guilty for causing you pain. I don't want to hurt you Yuki.I'll do anything so that I won't hurt you."  
  
"Shuichi." Yuki whispered. He felt Shuichi's lean, muscular arms embrace him. Yuki allowed himself to be held by Shuichi, and wept into his shirt. He wasn't crying tears of guilt anymore, but tears of happiness and relief. Warmth illuminated from Shuichi's small frame, and for once in his life Yuki felt safe. Shuichi would always be there for him. "I love you Shuichi." He said softly. He looked up at his young lover and lightly kissed him on the lips. Shuichi leaned down and kissed his lover back, more intensely this time. As their lips slowly parted Yuki gazed into his lover's sparkling blue eyes and quietly said "I'll always love you."  
  
********************** 


End file.
